The subject invention is directed toward the art of quick connect/disconnect couplings for use in beverage dispensing systems. The coupling of the invention is particularly intended for use in connecting flexible beverage bags to associated service systems and will be described with reference thereto; however, as will become apparent, the invention could be used in other environments and for other purposes.
Beverage dispensing systems which use flexible bags for storage of the beverage are well known and in widespread use. In these systems, it is necessary that the storage bags be connected and disconnected quickly and efficiently. In addition, the connecting and disconnecting must preferably be accomplished without wasting beverage liquid through leakage, uncontrolled opening of the connection components and the like.
In addition to the above, it is highly desirable that the coupling components be simple and inexpensive in design and capable of connecting with a minimum of force application.
One suitable prior art coupling is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,662. This prior coupling is has enjoyed widespread commercial success. It has been deemed desirable to develop and alternative to the coupling disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,662 in an effort to reduce manufacturing costs without loss of performance or durability.
In accordance with the present development, a valved outlet comprises a first component having a body with a first flow passage extending therethrough. The body has an inlet end adapted for connection to an associated spout of an associated container. The first component further comprising a seal-retaining body defining a second flow passage that fluidically communicates with the first flow passage through a port. A partially cylindrical seal member positioned in said second flow passage and compressibly resiliently biased into sealing engagement with the port. A slide member is slidably mounted in the first flow passage and is movable therein between first and second operative positions. The slide member deflects the seal member away from and out of sealing engagement with the port when the slide member is moved to its second operative position. A second component comprises a housing including a third flow passage and a fluid outlet in communication with the third flow passage. The second component is adapted for operative coupling with the first component whereby the first and third flow passages are in fluid communication. The second component engages and moves the slide member from the first operative position to the second operative position when the second component is operatively coupled to the first component.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a valved outlet for connection to a fluid spout on a fluid container comprises a first component that includes a body defining a first flow passage extending therethrough. The body has an inlet adapted for insertion into an associated spout, and includes an outlet end for discharging fluid that enters the first flow passage from the inlet end. A valve portion is located at the inlet end for controlling fluid flow from the spout into the first flow passage. The valve comprises a housing that defines a second flow passage that communicates with the first flow passage through a port. A resilient seal member has first and second legs that are compressibly located in the second flow passage and that is resilient sealingly engaged with the port. First and second legs of the resilient seal are in abutment with the housing of the valve portion. A slide is mounted for axial movement between first and second operative positions in the first flow passage. The slide has an actuating portion that is extendable through the port into engagement with the seal member to move said seal member away from the port when the slide is moved from its first operative position to its second operative position.